


舞会

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 霍格沃茨一段校史 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 四年级的圣诞舞会，哈利·波特迟迟没有找到舞伴。祸不单行，当他邀请秋·张被拒绝时，德拉科·马尔福居然也在现场。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 霍格沃茨一段校史 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964557
Kudos: 16





	舞会

**Author's Note:**

> *跟我念：暧昧最美。

“我很抱歉，哈利。”

秋·张说，最后看了一眼哈利，匆匆离开。哈利能感觉到她是真的感到遗憾，心里更加难受了。

——有什么能比晚对手一步约到心爱的姑娘更令人沮丧？

下一刻，哈利就知道了答案：在自己被女生拒绝时，你的死对头也在现场。

他在看到那一点淡金色时就知道糟糕了。梅林大概也很懂那句来自东方的“祸不单行”——下一秒，德拉科·马尔福那张巴掌小脸从墙后闪出，神情一如既往的嚣张，眼神戏谑，嘴角令人迷惑地扬起。哈利实在不明白为什么这人总能在自己最狼狈的时间出现，还总是话那么多——斯莱特林那帮女生不是都说他冷漠又不好接近吗？

“哟，波特。怎么，运气不好？”

德拉科·马尔福坏笑着，朝秋刚刚离去的方向投去含义丰富的一瞥。

“不关你的事。”哈利绷着脸，“让开。”

他度过了各种意义上都身心疲惫的一天，现在只想扑到自己温暖的四柱床上好好睡一觉。他真希望面前这个骚包地靠在墙上的家伙能赶紧让开，不要不识抬举。马尔福今天没带着克拉布和高尔，1V1，哈利不信自己不能把这白鼬揍趴下。

谁知马尔福却得寸进尺地凑了过来，脸在离哈利不超过一公分时停下。

“喂！”哈利条件反射地跳开，怒视马尔福，“你干什么！”

“你肩膀上有一只甲虫。”

马尔福举起一个红色的生物，随手扔掉，拖着他惯用的那种讽刺的长音，“怎么，舍不得？也许你认为它会愿意在舞会上和你共舞一曲？”

十分钟后，哈利怒气冲冲地回到格兰芬多塔楼，正好撞见一脸惊恐的罗恩被金妮护送进入公共休息室。

“他怎么了？”哈利问金妮。

金妮脸上同时混合着同情和想笑的神色。她悄声告诉哈利：“他去邀请芙蓉当他的舞伴……”

芙蓉·德拉库尔是布斯巴顿的勇士，美貌高傲，有一部分媚娃血统——意味着对异性有天然的吸引力。

哈利了然，心想不知道如果她对马尔福施展这种魔法，那个心高气傲的斯莱特林会不会也跪在她脚下吻她的裙摆。这想象娱乐了哈利，他在罗恩和金妮不解的目光中站起来，拦下了路过的帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔——接下来的几分钟内，他超常发挥，一鼓作气替自己和罗恩约到了舞伴：帕瓦蒂和她在拉文克劳的双胞胎妹妹，帕德玛。

“真不知道你是怎么把全年级最漂亮的姑娘弄到手的。”西莫羡慕地对哈利嘀咕。

如果你有一个像马尔福那么气人的家伙当对手，你也行。哈利暗想。他心情大好，满脑子都是马尔福这下可没理由嘲笑自己了。

当晚，哈利梦见自己站在舞池中央，怀中是一位面容模糊的美女，两人激情四射的热舞令秋和塞德里克都不得不躲到边缘，观众都在吹口哨，罗恩和赫敏站在第一排，尖叫声最响。哈利的快乐在瞥见马尔福时达到了顶峰——那个斯莱特林形单影只地站在人群中，平日梳得一丝不苟的金发散了两络在前额，淡色的眼瞳倒是一如既往的疏离，嘴角却撇下来，让他的神情看起来可怜巴巴的，就差在头上顶一个【我输了】的灯牌………

太快乐了以至于哈利最后是从梦里笑醒的。

第二天早上，罗恩坏笑着问他：“昨天你到底梦到谁啦？”

哈利想想自己看不清脸的舞伴，又想想某个金发小可怜，心情大好地回答他：“马尔福。” 

完全没注意到罗恩的表情从(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎) 变成了 =͟͟͞͞(꒪⌓꒪*)

两人到礼堂时，赫敏正从猫头鹰腿上解下她订的预言家日报。罗恩在她身边坐下，手指戳一戳女孩的胳膊，“赫敏……”

“等等罗纳德。”赫敏一口喝完茶杯里的牛奶，打开报纸扫了两眼，下一秒，她还没咽下去的牛奶全部喷了出来。

罗恩迅速接手了报纸，抑扬顿挫地念道：“哈利波特不仅是三强争霸赛年纪最小的勇士，还是最富有开创精神、最坚持自我的一位 。据笔者所知，波特先生已经邀请斯莱特林学院的德拉科·马尔福（注：男），作为即将到来的圣诞舞会的舞伴。德拉科·马尔福是卢修斯·马尔福的儿子，容貌帅气，……（以下省略一千字外貌描述）波特先生此举无疑展示了霍格沃茨敢于面对真实自我的风貌，让我们期待他在接下来的比赛中为我们带来新的惊喜。”

哈利：“……”

他抢过报纸，不出意料地看见作者那一栏标着丽塔·斯基特。

原本哈利是不打算理会这种无稽之谈的，然而当天变形课后，麦格居然破天荒将他留了下来。

“您的意思是……如果我没有理解错的话……”哈利努力维持着彬彬有礼，内心在尖叫， “您希望我能和马尔福一起参加舞会？可是……”

“波特先生，容我提醒你：预言家日报是一家非常有影响力的报社，校长已经同意了他们会派摄影师进入舞会摄影取材。”

副校长女士为难地、含蓄地朝他微笑，“我这样说吧——如果波特先生之后的舞伴不是马尔福先生，这家报纸的读者群——顺带一提就是全英国的巫师，大概都会非常失望。”

哈利震惊了。

“我明白了。”他艰难地说。

“很好。”麦格满意了，“霍格沃茨在这方面还是比较开放的，那么……”

她拍拍哈利的肩膀，“波特先生，提前祝你有个开心的夜晚。以及……注意安全。”

她朝哈利眨眨眼睛。

“我被麦格威胁了。”哈利苦涩地对罗恩说，“我感觉如果我不答应，下一秒她就会学穆迪把我变成一只白鼬什么的。”

赫敏皱起眉毛，“她为什么要你注意安全？”

她的神情忽然紧张起来，“难道她觉得马尔福会对你做点什么？”

“只是跳个舞，那家伙可别以为这就能爬上哈利的床！”罗恩反应激烈，猛地站起来，“没有正式交往之前我都不允许！”

几点小火星从他的魔杖末端蹦了出来。

赫敏张大了嘴。

哈利硬着头皮说，“罗恩，我觉得赫敏的意思是马尔福会不会对我施恶咒之类的……”

“哦。”罗恩讪讪地坐下来。三人沉默了一会儿，赫敏提出另一个问题。

“哈利你跟马尔福说了吗？”

哈利捂住脑袋。

“没有。”他满怀希望地去看罗恩，“明天陪我去斯莱特林地窖一趟？” 

罗恩委婉但坚定地拒绝了。

哈利非常失望地对他最好的朋友摇头，“看来就算马尔福真的打算对我做点什么，我大概也指望不了你了。”

罗恩：“……不！”

托预言家日报的福，学校里所有人都知道了哈利·波特要和德拉科·马尔福跳舞的消息。哈利发现自己无论走到哪里都会被想要得到更多热辣八卦的同学围住。与此同时，潘西·帕金森幽怨的目光也一直与他如影随形。

“她到底想怎样？”哈利问赫敏。

赫敏兴高采烈，“哦哈利，你抢了她的舞伴，她当然不会太高兴。”

哈利额头滴下一小滴汗——他实在不想涉入女孩子的爱恨情仇。

偏偏马尔福在这时候消失了。以前他总是主动舞到哈利面前的那一个，现在哈利却怎么也找不到他。哈利没有办法，不得不披上隐形衣，心烦意乱地跟在一个斯莱特林新生后面，在地窖长驱直入 ，总算是找到马尔福了的床位——原来这几天他生病了。

宿舍里没有其他人，哈利也就没有顾虑地直接脱了隐形衣。马尔福显然被哈利的突然出现吓了一跳，他眼神惊恐，第一反应是用被子捂住胸口，幅度很大地往床角缩了一下。

好像谁想要爬上他的床似的。哈利不爽地想。

——“波特！你怎么会在这里！”

哈利面无表情地朝他挥舞了一下手上的预言家日报，“来和你谈谈这个。”

出乎他意料，马尔福不仅没有直接扑上来要求和他决斗，神情看起来还很疑惑。

“……疤头你到底在说什么？”

根据马尔福的说法，他这几天不仅没有出过地窖，而且不要说预言家日报，连一只落单的猫头鹰都没见到过。

“潘西说这几天猫头鹰都飞不进来。”

哈利的那份报纸现在被马尔福愤怒地攥在手里。

“她大概是太希望可以继续当你的舞伴吧。”

哈利干巴巴地说。

“她当然会继续当我的舞伴。”马尔福眯起眼睛，“难道你真的以为我会和你跳舞？”

哈利做梦都没想到自己有一天居然会强迫一个马尔福和他一起去舞会。

德拉科·马尔福，当然是——没有意外的——抵死不从，可现在他虚弱地躺在床上——哈利甚至都不需要缴械咒，直接劈手夺过他的魔杖，再搬出麦格那一番话，这个没胆的家伙就怂了。

“好吧。”最终，马尔福不情不愿地说。

早这样不就得了。哈利翻着白眼把魔杖还给他。

“那我走了。”

“等等！”

哈利转过身，“又怎么了？”

“我不跳女步。”马尔福说，迅速将魔杖横在胸口。

“我是勇士！勇士怎么可以跳女步！”哈利据理力争。

“芙蓉也是勇士。她也跳女步。”马尔福冷静地指出。

“……那不一样！”

“哪里不一样。”马尔福不耐烦了，“再说了，我比你高。你不会想要牵着我转圈吧？”

哈利：“……”

见他态度有了松动，狡诈的斯莱特林立刻得寸进尺，“你要是不跳女步我就不干了，回头麦格问起来那也是你不同意。”他摊摊手，“自己选吧，波——特——”

拖长的尾音特别欠揍。

这下换哈利银牙咬碎地答应了。

他们借了宽敞的魔法史教室来练习。麦格大概是真的很关心这对可能占据预言家日报一整个版面、运气再好一些甚至是下一个头条的舞会组合，她甚至特意派让自己的得意门生，赫敏·格兰杰同学来监督他的练习、必要时也可以临时指导。

令哈利惊讶的是，赫敏带来的不是她那个神秘舞伴，而是罗恩·韦斯莱。

“罗纳德，手放我腰上。”她严肃地下令。罗恩无助地看了哈利一眼，红着脸僵硬地照办了。

事已至此，再扭捏就是矫情了。哈利也豁出去了。他不太情愿抬起下巴（梅林，马尔福什么时候长得这么高了！），严肃地看着自己的舞伴。

“马尔福，手放我腰上。”

然而马尔福的僵硬和罗恩不遑多让。他瞪着哈利，像是不敢相信自己听到的。

“什么？”

“……”

哈利也不敢相信自己居然要把这种羞耻的东西重复一遍。

“手，放我腰上。”他咬牙切齿地说，随后就看到那个斯莱特林露出了一个绝对熟悉的笑容。

……上当了。

哈利心脏大大一跳，随即腰间搭上一片温热，自己的手也被握住。他本来就比马尔福瘦小一些。现在的姿势几乎是被他揽在怀里。

音乐响起，迈出第一步时哈利就知道马尔福是会跳舞的，而且跳得很好。他被对方带着行云流水地旋转，马尔福甚至还握着他的腰将他举起了一次——哈利在半空惊得瞪大了眼睛，却在对上马尔福含笑的眼眸时也没忍住笑容。

……

练习结束时四个人都小脸红红。赫敏没说什么就飞快地跑了，罗恩一脸梦幻地凝视她奔跑的背影，蹭到哈利身边，眼睛亮闪闪地宣布——“我约赫敏去舞会了！”

哈利：“……她答应了？”

罗恩：“没有。”

哈利：“？”

罗恩：“但她说当天如果有时间就会和我跳！”

哈利在心里为帕德玛默哀一秒钟，但依然非常为好朋友高兴。马尔福观赏了这两人傻乎乎地互相拍肩一分钟，忍无可忍地清了清嗓子。

哈利像是这才发现他在这里，“马尔福？”他不确定地问，“你还想多练一会儿？”

马尔福翻了个白眼，“波特你是不是跳傻了。如果你是打算只练一次然后就去舞会上出丑，我可不会奉陪。”

哈利按住了想要跳起来的罗恩。

“想问明天什么时候练就直说。”他心平气和地说，暗暗下决心一定要让这人学会好好说话，“明天，还是这个时间，我在这里等你。”

既然马尔福会跳舞，赫敏和罗恩的示范也就没有意义了，于是第二天出现在魔法史教室的只有哈利和马尔福。

格兰芬多三人组少了两人，威压感骤降，哈利明显感觉马尔福在面对自己时放松了不少，不再像只时刻处于应激状态的刺猬。

如果说第一天他们跳舞时彼此都还有些矜持，第二天，无人观赏，哈利已经很习惯让马尔福牵着自己转圈了。

第三天间隙休息时他们并排坐着，同时声讨起三强争霸赛居然占据了魁地奇比赛。哈利皱着脸说真的不想参加这种送命项目啊，马尔福说可是你第一个项目飞得多完美，话音一落两人都愣了一下，哈利说呃谢谢？马尔福垂下眼睛，神情竟然有点羞涩。

第四天哈利无意间喊了马尔福“德拉科” ——出口时他自己都吓了一跳；而马尔福，不知道是不是出于礼貌，接下来居然也改口叫他的教名。哈利硬着头皮答应了，心里想的是这可绝对不能让罗恩赫敏听到。

舞会当天 ，他和德拉科甫一走上红毯时就感受到了非比寻常的炙热目光，还有声音大得他都能听到的讨论。听说丽塔斯基特也特意赶过来了——虽然在礼堂外就被拦住，但她那个粗鲁的摄影师却被放了进来，在德拉科和哈利跳舞时全程猛拍，闪光灯照得哈利睁不开眼睛。

第一支舞曲结束时哈利忍无可忍，牵着德拉科离开了舞池。德拉科这时就莫名其妙地绅士了起来，体贴地问他是不是累了，要不要喝点什么。

“都行。”

哈利烦躁地拉着他往前冲，只想离那个摄影师远一点——他不相信丽塔会乖乖待在门外，怀疑她其实已经找到机会混了进来。一心好几用，整个人都焦虑了起来。

“你很热吗？”德拉科疑惑地看着他红红的脸，没等哈利回答，不由分说按着他在椅子上坐下。

“我去拿饮料，你在这里等着。”

“等等。”哈利抓住他的衣袖，想提醒他注意可疑的记者。德拉科却明显误会了——他的嘴角又出现了那种令哈利又爱又恨的笑容，他抓住哈利的手，低头在他手背轻轻一吻。

“我马上回来。”

罗恩没一会儿就心有灵犀地找到了哈利，没一会儿赫敏也来了，笑盈盈的，和脸色黑成锅底的罗恩形成鲜明对比。哈利顿时有了不好的预感。果然，两分钟后他们为了赫敏那个神秘的舞伴——现在所有人都知道是克鲁姆了——吵了起来。哈利无言地看着赫敏怒气冲冲离开，在心里长叹好友早知如此何必当初。感叹到一半时忽然发现德拉科正端着两杯黄油啤酒朝这边走来，哈利头皮一麻，立刻跳起来。

“我……那个……”

罗恩也看到了德拉科，阴森地看了哈利一眼， “怎么，你还要去和那家伙跳舞？”

哈利条件反射地摇头， “怎么可能！我……”

罗恩这时候就非常敏锐了。他不耐烦地对哈利挥挥手 。

“行了，赶紧走吧走吧。”

哈利本意只是想把德拉科带得远一些，可后者显然误会了他的意思。五分钟后，哈利莫名其妙发现他们居然在室外散起了步，芙蓉和她的舞伴看到他们后就钻进了小树丛，然后是海格和马克西姆夫人，等等——怎么还有斯内普和卡卡洛夫……？

哈利询问地看了一眼德拉科，缺被他拉着躲在一棵树后，正好听见卡卡洛夫惊慌的声音：“几个月来，它变得越来越明显了。我现在非常担心，我不能否认——”

接着是斯内普，听起来很不耐烦，“……那就逃跑吧。逃跑吧，我会为你开脱的。但我想留在霍格沃茨。”

德拉科正在思考魔药课教授是什么意思，忽然感觉下巴被碰了一下。他偏过头，正对上哈利很不好意思的一张脸。

“我觉得有点冷……”哈利小声说。德拉科嗯了一声，顺手将他搂了过来。他动作太流畅，哈利还没反应过来，脸颊就贴上了德拉科的礼服。两人跳舞时闻到过的德拉科的古龙水味道更浓烈了，混合着他本人的气息，让哈利一时间呆住了。

“那个……德拉科……”哈利戳戳他。

“嗯？”德拉科漫不经心地看过来，似乎也对两人这么近的距离感到惊讶，眼睛瞬间瞪大了。哈利觉得他这副神情可爱极了，没忍住笑了出来，与此同时看见德拉科淡色眼瞳里印出两个微笑的自己。

不幸的是他的笑声引来了斯内普——魔药课老师拨开树丛，看到自己的得意门生和死对头的儿子深情对望，拿魔杖的手都在颤抖。

“格兰芬多扣五十分！德拉科，过来。”

“可是舞会……”

“赶紧放开那个波特给我过来！！！”

舞会的剩下时间德拉科都没有再出现。不知道斯内普会不会关他禁闭？哈利百无聊赖地想，和罗恩一起回到格兰芬多塔楼，却在肖像门前见到了一个因为只身前往狮窝而不太自在的马尔福。

罗恩来了精神，坚持要在一边监督斯莱特林会不会行为不检。德拉科怒视他，然而不在自己地盘显然削弱了他的气势，哈利忍着笑看他不情不愿地妥协了，距离自己一米远。

“我只是觉得……”德拉科说，因为被罗恩盯着于是神情有点别扭，“我至少应该来和舞伴说声晚安。”

罗恩震惊了。

“你就为了这个？”他不可置信地看着德拉科，“说晚安……你还能更肉麻更装模作样一点吗？”

“这叫礼节，韦斯莱。”德拉科的声音像是从牙缝里挤出来的。

“好了好了。”哈利连忙打圆场，将罗恩往肖像画方向一推，踌躇着回头，对眼巴巴看着自己的斯莱特林笑了笑。

“晚安啦。”

他们舞会的照片没有上头条，排在丽塔那篇阴阳怪气海格是混血巨人的文章之后。但显然所有人都对哈利波特和小马尔福抱在一起翩翩起舞的照片印象更深——这期预言家日报迅速销售一空，甚至重印了，而据说上一次发生这种事还是当时的一个实习生对霍格沃茨校草小天狼星布莱克进行了专访。

于是接下来的几个月，哈利不得不忍受自己无论走到哪里都能看到放大版的自己和德拉科跳舞的画面 。与之相反方的是除了上课之外他很少再见到德拉科真人了。

哈利第一次发现霍格沃茨居然有这么大，曾经他们总是在偶遇，可只要一个人有心想躲，他就无法找到他。

哈利想他真的受够了——他讨厌那张报纸，灯光下的德拉科太游刃有余，这很好，可哈利见过他不那么自信、于是更可爱的一面，从此认为再闪闪发亮的舞蹈也比不上他在黑暗中看向自己的眼神更动人。

他还讨厌和德拉科跳舞——曾有过那样的亲近就更难以忍受之后的疏离。

曾经他讨厌德拉科上课和自己传纸鹤，现在他讨厌现在自己在城堡内外穿行时总是会恍惚，总觉得下一秒那个人就会跳到自己面前。

偶尔他们会在上课时遇见，嗅觉记忆最长久，哈利讨厌自己只要闻到德拉科的古龙水就会想起自己曾经靠在他肩膀上，讨厌德拉科惊讶的表情居然会那么可爱，讨厌自己那一瞬间竟然会想要吻他。

两个月后，第二个项目。

哈利吃下多比送来的腮囊草，一头扎进黑湖。

“……我们夺走了你的宝贝 ……”

他击退了格林迪洛，顺着人鱼的歌声中游向深处，看见拿着长矛的人鱼，一座粗糙的雕像上牢牢地捆绑着四个人。

赫敏。秋。一个和芙蓉一样有着银色长发的姑娘。德拉科·马尔福。

接下来的十几分钟，哈利看见顶着巨大气泡的塞德里克救走了秋，脑袋变接成了鲨鱼的克鲁姆带走了赫敏。

他又等了一会儿，发现芙蓉还没有来，于是先去解开了那个小女孩的绳索，然后带着她游向属于自己的人质，也是人鱼口中的他的宝贝——哈利从未如此确信，又有点懊恼为什么连人鱼都比他更清楚自己的心思。

哈利想等德拉科清醒后他们大概又会有一番争执了，关于“这两个月你为什么不来找我”和“哈？我不来找你你就不能来找我吗” 这种幼稚的吵架。

那个别扭的斯莱特林大概又会顾左右而言他，又会装作满不在乎。但没有关系，因为哈利已经决定了——这次不讽刺，不吵架，不拐弯抹角，只问爱情。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *拽疏远哈利是因为卢修斯感觉到黑魔标记发热，又看到预言家日报的照片，连发十只猫头鹰命令儿子速速和哈利波特断绝往来。  
>  *被拽扔掉的红色甲虫是丽塔，造谣是为了报复他俩（


End file.
